In the processing and packaging of semiconductor devices, wire bonding continues to be the primary method of providing electrical interconnection between two locations within a package (e.g., between a die pad of a semiconductor die and a lead of a leadframe). More specifically, using a wire bonder (also known as a wire bonding machine) wire loops are formed between respective locations to be electrically interconnected.
Manual wire bonding machines (in contrast to automatic wire bonding machines) are often purchased by low volume users, for example: universities, research and development teams, product development teams, etc. Therefore, it is often desirable that each such wire bonding machine be adaptable for as many variables as possible.
In particular, it is desirable that certain manual wire bonding machines be adaptable for use as a ball bonding machine or as a wedge bonding machine. In order for this to occur, a transducer (e.g., an ultrasonic transducer) configured to hold both a ball bonding tool (i.e., a capillary tool) and a wedge bonding tool (e.g., a wedge tool) would be desirably provided.
As is known to those skilled in the art, when a bonding tool is connected to a transducer for bonding it is tightened, for example, using a screw mechanism or the like. More specifically, the tool is partially inserted into an aperture defined by the transducer, and a screw mechanism or the like is tightened to properly secure the tool. Unfortunately, the tightening mechanism (e.g., the screw mechanism) is more properly configured to secure only one type of tool. For example, in a transducer configured for ball bonding, one conventional design is to use a split clamp aperture to receive the bonding tool, wherein a screw is provided on a side of the transducer adjacent the bonding tool aperture, whereby the screw tightens the split clamp aperture around the bonding tool; however, such an arrangement is not desired for wedge bonding because, for example, the wedge bonding tool is not automatically aligned by such an arrangement (amongst other reasons). Likewise, in a transducer configured for wedge bonding, one conventional design is to use a screw provided on a front tip portion of the transducer, whereby the screw tightens against a flat surface of the wedge bonding tool; however, such an arrangement is not desired for ball bonding because, for example, the screw may damage (and even break) the curved surface of the ball bonding tool.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved transducer that accommodates both ball bonding and wedge bonding.